


Date for the Ball

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati has a cunning plan to bring the person she wants as her date to the ball, now she just needs to convince Padma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date for the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HP fic ever. Posted in HP_Girlslash on LJ originally.

Parvati Patil crept up the stairs leading to the Ravenclaw girl's dormitory. She had made far more noise than she had wanted to while waking up the portrait that guarded the other house’s common room so she could give the stolen password and gain entrance. But once that had been accomplished, things had gone much smoother. She climbed the three flights of stairs that led to the oaken door on the fourth landing. She went through it and walked down the corridor lined with doors until she came to the third one on the left.

The sounds of steady breathing filtered through as she listened at the door. After a few seconds, she gently opened it, trying to minimize the creaking sound it always made. Easing the door shut, Parvati could see light seeping out from beneath the curtains surrounding one of the four-poster beds that was her ultimate destination.

The curtains moved aside as she approached, allowing her entrance. She jumped through, landing on the soft bed an instant before the curtains were pulled shut. As Parvati regarded the beautiful figure sitting on the bed, the familiar feeling that she was looking in a mirror at the other half of herself swept through her. The candle the figure had been reading by cast her in a golden light that only accented her beautifully dark skin and deep brown eyes.

Dressed in a very proper, red flannel nightgown, Parvati’s twin Padma regarded her sister with a mild frown. Taking her wand from the nightstand, Padma moved it a large circle directing the tip of it toward the surrounding curtains. When she had finished the motion, she whisper, “Areanta Quietus.”

Parvati regarded her sister’s somewhat disapproving expression for a moment before flashing her a wide, and perhaps even a little naughty, smirk. Padma’s frown disappeared behind a shy smile.

“I can’t believe my dear Prefect didn’t hear you,” Padma began, shaking her head in disbelief. “You sound like a herd of hippogriffs every time you come up those stairs.”

“Oh, and you do better when you sneak into the Gryffindor dormitories?” Parvati rebuked as she leapt forward to wrap her arms around Padma, knocking the book she had been reading out of her hands. The bed creaked loudly, but the sisters were unconcerned since any noise they made would be muffled by Padma’s enchantment ensuring that no sound would escape the sanctuary of Padma’s bed curtains.

“I’ve always had to do better than that, otherwise Percy Weasley would’ve come thundering down the stairs hoping to catch me before I could make it to the girl’s stairs,” Padma answered as she reached up to gently stroke her sister’s hair. “Though, I must admit, it's been far easier sneaking in to Gryffindor Tower since he graduated.”

Sighing contentedly, Parvati smiled as she nestled against Padma’s chest, enjoying the feel the soft fuzz of the flannel nightie brushing against her face. “Yeah, yeah,” she muttered before she darted up to place a quick kiss to Padma’s cheek. Resting her head again, Parvati said, “I have great news.”

“Oh?” Padma asked, skepticism lacing her question. “And just what news is this?” Before putting her wand back on her nightstand, Padma summoned the book she had been reading, Reveler’s Memory: A Guide to Memory Charms, and marked her place before setting both the book and her wand back down.

“I found us both dates for the Yule Ball,” Parvati announced proudly as she gently squeezed Padma.

Padma sighed. “I thought we’d gone over this already?”

“We did but…”

“But nothing,” Padma interrupted. “We want to go together. We discussed why we can’t, in great detail, so I thought we decided we weren’t going to go.”

“We did, but I think I found a way we can go together and still not look like we are,” Parvati said, trying to mask her slight annoyance. “And if you had let me finish, I would’ve told you that.”

Padma gently placed her finger under Parvati’s chin and guided her to sit up. Meeting her sister’s gaze, Padma smiled softly. “You know we can’t do this. You know all the awful things they said about Pansy and Millicent after they were caught snogging in the lavatory. And they aren’t sisters.”

Parvati nodded as she swallowed hard, her eyes getting a little glassy. “I know, it’s just…”

“Sshhh.” Padma leaned in to gently kiss each of Parvati’s eyelids as she closed her eyes. “It’s all right, we can still...” she said trailing off. “We just need to be careful. No one can know. They wouldn’t understand, and you and I both know that.”

Nodding, Parvati opened her eyes and regarded the lovely face before her. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to Padma’s feeling the gentle warmth and softness she dreaded being apart from. Pulling Padma closer to her, she felt the swell of her sister's breasts press against her own and yearned deep in her heart to pull her so close they would never be apart again.

Padma yielded as Parvati gently traced her sister’s lips with her tongue to before probing further. Her movements were gentle and Padma’s tongue responded to each subtle movement. Desire rushed through them both as their hands and arms locked their bodies together. When they finally broke the kiss, they both felt like their hearts were about to break. They pressed their faces to the other’s shoulder, their breathing quick and their eyes barely able to hold back tears.

“I love you,” Parvati whispered against Padma’s neck, trying to regain her wits.

Each time they kissed, it was so intense it left them both breathless. Even when they were children and would bestow even the most appropriate of kisses, it seemed like a spark would leap between them. Then, during the last summer's break, when Padma had come to Parvati’s bed in the room they shared at home, they kissed like lovers for the first time.

That night wouldn't have seemed any different to an outside observer than any other. It was quite common for either twin to leave the sanctuary of her bed and slip into the other's and for them to stay awake for long hours just talking or just holding each other. In fact, it was almost a nightly ritual, whether they were away at Hogwarts or in the room they shared at home.

If you were to ask either of them what had prompted that first kiss, that evolution; they would tell you love, for there is no other word for it. But, what they feel for one another is far beyond even that and words can not describe where one ends and one begins or how they yearn for one another when they are apart. To ask why would be the question only a rude outsider would ask and one that those within could never truly answer.

After that first kiss, it had been like a small cyclone had torn through the small bedroom. When the two sisters broke apart, their hair appeared as if it had been tossed about by the fiercest wind. The way they had held onto the bed, as if trying desperately to stay rooted, and the way they had panted from exertion would lead one to believe that had just weathered an intense storm. And, in a way, they had.

For, no matter how many times they had kissed since, it was always the same - like lighting striking the moment their lips touched and the same storm raging about them as they held each other as if their lives depended on them never being apart.

Padma’s breath was hot against Parvati’s ear as she whispered, “I love you too,” before gently taking Parvati’s earlobe between her lips, making her sister shudder.

Easing herself back down, Parvati began to slowly run her hand teasing around the soft swells of Padma’s breasts. Each stroke brought a response from Padma as she shifted under each caress more and more. Her breath hissed out between her teeth as Parvati’s hand snaked beneath the covers and gently tugged on the hem of her sister’s nightgown.

Padma eased her hips off the bed allowing Parvati to hike the nightgown up over her chest. Her small, pert breasts were left naked and her nipples hardened in the cool night air. Thin white panties and her bunched up nightgown were all that protected her from the cold drafts that ran through the ancient building of Hogwarts.

Considering this as she saw goose bumps begin to rise on Padma skin, Parvati decided she would need to find some way to keep her twin warm. Slowly, Parvati’s fingers began to gently trace over the soft skin of Padma’s thighs, raising even more goose bumps. She could feel her own heat building between her thighs at the very thought of Padma in such a position and under her gentle touch.

Inhaling deeply, Parvati took in every facet of her sister’s scent. The light aroma of cranberries from the shampoo she used, the dry scent of old parchment on her fingertips, the sweet smell of her skin. Even the faintest tang of her arousal was now beginning to creep into the Parvati’s senses.

Running her finger over the front of Padma’s white panties as lightly as she could, Parvati whispered huskily, “So about my idea…”

“This is blackmail,” Padma sighed before groan loudly as Parvati pressed her cupped fingers firmly against her sex.

“Now, now,” Parvati answered with an accompanying grin that Padma couldn’t see but instead felt against her breast. “I’m just having a little fun. You aren’t complaining are you?”

“Uh-uh,” Padma groaned as she shook her head and closed her eyes.

“I didn’t think so,” Parvati cooed. “If it so happens that I’m playing and explaining my plan, what harm is there in that?”

Padma sighed as she arched her hips off the bed to meet her sister’s caress. Taking that as answer enough, Parvati continued, “Now, do you want to know who you are going to the Yule Ball with?”

“Not really,” Padma breathed as she continued to meet Parvati’s roaming hand.

Parvati pulled her hand back, shifting slightly to tease the tender folds she could feel through the now very damp panties. “Ron Weasley,” Parvati informed her. “And I’m going with Harry Potter.”

“And why in the name of Merlin would I do that?” Padma asked as she sat up straight in her bed pulling away from the caress.

“Well, we need someone to go with,” Parvati explained softly, undeterred by Padma’s retreat. But, as she reached to continue caressing her, Padma pushed her hand away. Parvati sighed and sat up to meet Padma’s gaze. “Plus, they are so caught up with each other, they’ll likely drop us toward the middle of the ball and we can run off and do whatever we want to.”

Padma looked skeptical. “Caught up with each other?”

“I just mean that they are always scheming and such so if they run off to do that, no one will think it has anything to do with us,” Parvati explained. “Plus, if they are… Well, ya know… we can help them too by letting them hide with us.”

Padma narrowed her eyes. “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, if they get found out, it might mean someone will start looking at us.”

“I really don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Parvati replied as she moved to wrap her arms around Padma again and guided her to lie back down. Seemingly hesitant at first, Padma grudgingly allowed herself to be led. Once they had settled again in their previous position, Parvati pulled up the blankets to cover her wandering hand.

This time, Parvati traced her finger along the waistband of Padma’s panties eliciting a giggle. Pressing her head to Padma’s chest and using her other hand to hold Padma’s free arm, Parvati continued to run her finger over the sensitive area just below her twin’s bellybutton.

Erupting into a fit of giggles, Padma struggled against the torture of being tickled. Parvati knew she hated it, or at least claimed to, since being reduced to a giggling little girl was something Padma just couldn’t stomach. But, when they were alone, Parvati knew she didn’t hate it at all.

Parvati’s hand slid beneath Padma’s panties and cupped her mound. Giggles evaporated as a throaty gasp erupted from Padma. Squirming against her sister’s hand, Padma arched her hips off the bed to press Parvati’s middle finger against her entrance.

Feeling the heat along Padma’s opening and the slightly cooler dampness of the panties on the other side of her hand, Parvati shivered with arousal. Placing her lips to Padma’s shoulder, Parvati bestowed a wet kiss before allowing her tongue to dart out and gently trace a line from Padma’s shoulder to her right breast.

Moving in large circles, she traced around Padma’s breast causing her sister to shift first to her right, then to her left trying to guide Parvati to take her nipple into her mouth. A devilish smile bloomed on Parvati’s lips for an instant before she resume the teasing movements of her tongue.

Soon Padma began to whimper with each caress of the fingers still between her thighs and anytime her sister’s tongue even neared the raised flesh of her nipple.

Moving her head to the top of Padma’s breast, Parvati kissed once firmly before taking the nipple between her lips and sucked strongly drawing some of the flesh beneath between her lips.

Moaning loudly, Padma reached up and twined her fingers through Parvati’s hair. “Oh yes,” Padma groaned as she felt Parvati ease her finger into her opening and begin to move in and out.

Parvati felt Padma’s warm breath on her forehead as her sister leaned in to plant a yearning kiss there. For several minutes Parvati kept her fingers moving deftly but at an agonizingly slow pace. With each stroke, Padma pushed her hips down to invite Parvati deeper inside. Padma’s breathing became heavier and heavier with each thrust and Parvati could tell she was getting close. So, each time Padma moved, Parvati pulled her hand further and further back.

Padma began to whimper after only a few moments of this. “Ah-uuhhhh?” she breathed unable to find words to convey her desires.

Parvati took her mouth away from Padma’s breasts and moved up to lie next to her. Then Parvati coaxed Padma to roll slightly to face her, gently tugging with her finger as she reached up inside of her.

“Bloody hell,” Padma gasped as Parvati’s finger continued to press hard against the front wall of her well. Darting in, she kissed Parvati hungrily. Her tongue snaked out and moved frantically searching for its twin. As their tongues danced and their lips tasted and caressed each other’s, Parvati continued to move her fingers less and less until they barely moved at all.

With an exasperated grunt, Padma pulled away and took Parvati by the shoulder of the hand that rested between her thighs. With her eyes wide, she started at her twin.

Instinctively knowing exactly the question in her twin’s mind, Parvati refused to answer it and only smirked impishly. After a second, she flexed the two fingers that were currently nestled inside Padma’s opening. Padma’s eyes snapped shut as she held her breath and her head titled back. Leaning in, Parvati kissed her chin before moving down to suck at the nape of her neck.

Parvati felt Padma moving her head and felt her breath against her ear an instant before she heard, “Please…” whispered in her ear. The next moment, she found herself sighing in pleasure as Padma’s lips closed around her earlobe.

Complying, but only with an ulterior motive, Parvati began to move her fingers in and out. Again, her pace would have made a three-toed sloth seem blazingly quick by comparison. Once Padma had again leaned back, Parvati whispered, “So, about the ball?”

“Can we worry about that later?” Padma breathed.

Parvati shook her head dramatically. “I’m afraid not.”

“And what if I don’t want to talk about it now?” Padma rebutted, obviously enjoying the fact that she was being difficult.

“Well,” Parvati began, her hand again becoming still although her fingers were still inside Padma. “I can think of all sorts of ways to torment you,” she said after she had moved her lips within inches of Padma’s before giving her a quick peck.

Suddenly, Padma’s hand shot down and grabbed Parvati’s wrist and held her hand in place as her hips rose off the bed. Her breath hitched in her throat as she pressed herself hard against Parvati’s hand. Holding herself off the bed for several moments, she finally flopped back down as the breath she had been holding emerged in a stifled cry. Padma lay there panting and cooing as she gently moved her hips, easing herself down from, what appeared to be, a pretty intense orgasm.

Parvati was dumbstruck as she slowly withdrew her hand from not only Padma’s panties but her grasp as well. She sat up slowly as she observed her sister laying back, relishing the sensation that was obviously still coursing through her body.

It took several minutes before Padma regained her senses and slowly pushed her nightgown back down over her body. Smiling serenely, Padma sat up and looked to Parvati who was still sitting in silence on the bed.

Padma’s cheeks were flushed and a few beads of sweat dotted her brow, and her look of weary happiness made Parvati’s chest tighten and her heart flutter. Meeting her sister’s gaze, Parvati grinned. “Well, that didn’t work out exactly as I had planned.”

“Oh really?” Padma retorted in a superior tone. “I think it worked out perfectly. In fact,” she added, taking a deep breath, “I’m still having trouble catching my breath.”

Parvati shrugged as Padma began to slink over to her. Reaching out, Padma pushed on Parvati’s shoulder to push her flat on her back, her hair and the top of her head hanging off the bed. “What was your plan?” Padma asked innocently as she gripped the hem of Parvati’s nightgown and hiked it up.

Refusing to answer, Parvati shrugged. “Ah, I see,” Padma commented. “You were trying to blackmail me, as I recall. But, you weren’t serious, you would have never teased me like that, would you?”

“Oh no,” Parvati said in an airy tone imitating that of her favorite Professor. “Never. Not me.”

Padma chuckled as she leaned down and Parvati felt her twin’s hair sweep over her thigh. Not even moving her panties to the side, she felt Padma’s lips press against the soaked fabric and even sucked some of it onto her mouth.

Parvati began to squirm as she felt the flat of Padma’s tongue press hard against her panties pushing them between her folds. Padma continued to lick and suck over and through Parvati’s panties causing her to squirm and shudder with each lick.

Feeling her stomach flutter in excitement, Parvati practically leapt off the bed to help Padma when she felt her sister's thumbs hook the sides of her panties to slide them off. When Padma leaned back in, Parvati was disappointed to only feel the light brush of her sister's breath and the lightest touch of her nose as Padma ran it through the soft curls above her sex.

Reaching down, Parvati took handfuls of Padma’s hair in her hands and gently pushed on the back of her head urging her forward so that Padma's lips kissed the heat between her thighs. When Padma pushed forward, Parvati’s hands released Padma’s head and shot up over her own as she began to slide off the bed.

Resting her arms heavily on Parvati’s thighs, Padma held her in place just as Parvati’s hands made contact with the floor. Parvati, with her head and even a bit of her shoulders hanging off the bed, held herself up as the curtains brushed her forehead. Panic rushed in over the intense arousal and pleasure she felt, oddly mixing in with her other feelings.

“Padma,” Parvati whispered, her voice thick with panic. “I’m gonna fall off the bed,” she gasped as she felt Padma’s tongue lightly tracing over her opening. Seemingly ignoring her, Padma then moved her tongue to lightly run up and down Parvati’s entrance. Parvati gasped and moaned at the sensation and even the blood rushing to her head from holding herself off the floor, only added to the feeling.

“If I…ahhh…” Parvati moaned, finding it difficult to even find the words. “If I fall, the charm will be broken and the entire…” she gritted her teeth. “…the entire dorm will hear us.”

“Hear you,” she heard Padma’s muffled voice correct her from between her thighs.

“Oh, rii-ayyy-ght,” she moaned.

Each flick of Padma's tongue was torturous for Parvati, for each one seemed to become lighter and lighter. There was nothing she wanted more than for Padma to press her lips to her clitoris and suck. She could even imagine how it would feel as Padma sucked and sucked, occasionally breaking away for a couple teasing licks until she was coming so hard she would nearly pass out.

“Padma,” Parvati begged drawing out her name in a breathy sigh, but to no avail. With each whimper and yearning groan, Padma's attentions became less and less until they were gone. Padma withdrew her mouth from Parvati’s mound and simply sat motionless, her breath caressing the sensitive flesh that she had been teasing only moments before.

Then, she felt Padma’s lips kiss her clit and draw it between her lips, applying only the slightest pressure. Feeling as if her lower abdomen was going to come apart beneath her trembling body, her orgasm crash over her. She screeched in panting bursts as Padma continued to suckle on her.

She was still panting and lightheaded when she felt Padma shift her weight and take hold of her calf before dragging herself up fully onto the bed. Before Parvati could move, Padma was atop her, staring wantonly into her eyes.

“I can’t,” Parvati stammered. “I can’t believe you’d do that.” She added with a meek swat to her sister’s shoulder. “We could have woken up the whole dorm. What then?”

Padma shrugged as she pressed her lips lightly against Parvati’s.

Tasting herself on Padma’s slick lips renewed the lust that Parvati felt coursing through her as she deepened the kiss. After a moment, she reluctantly released Padma’s lower lip, which she had been sucking on, and met her gaze again.

“As I was saying,” Padma said with a smile. “If you had, we could have gone to the Yule Ball together.”

Parvati’s brow crinkled as she observed Padma. “I know you’re not serious.”

Chuckling, Padma answered, “No, but I did owe you after what you did to me.”

Parvati joined in the laughter, clearly the charm was still in place or they would have been hearing curious whispers outside the curtains by now. “Yeah, I guess you did.” As their laughter died, they continued to look at each other.

“I’ll go with Ron and you can go with Harry,” Padma whispered to Parvati. “I wish we could go in the open, but we both know we can’t. So, I’ll go with you however I can.” Parvati’s smile blossomed into a large grin. “On one condition,” Padma added, her tone becoming a little harsher.

Parvati’s heart was gripped by a moment of cold dread, fearing what conditions her sister might set.

“You arrange everything with the boys and tell me what I need to do,” Padma began. “And, I get at least some alone time with you, in the garden, to have my wicked way with you, however I want,” Padma informed her with a wink.

“Deal,” Parvati replied simply before sealing their accord with a lengthy goodnight kiss.


End file.
